


WAR LOVE: a zalex fanfic

by minxwt



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Army, Fluff and Angst, M/M, War, Wedding, Zach and Alex, sorry for the mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxwt/pseuds/minxwt
Summary: What if an unexpected letter came when everything was good?





	WAR LOVE: a zalex fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is a fic I've been thinking about for a while and would like to share with you. Hope you like it!  
> Sorry in advance for the mistakes, 'cause English is not my first language.  
> Enhoy it!

It’s been six months since Alex saw Zach for the last time. Six months since they touched each other hands. Since they last kissed and hugged. Since they made love for the last time. Alex missed it so much, he was sick of missing Zach’s presence. At the same time, he was happy it would end today.

***

At the beginning it was difficult to understand why Zach had chose that, but after all they’ve been through, Alex understood. However, it was hard to accept the idea of saying goodbye to love of his life. What if that was the last time?

He knew Zach had no choice after putting his name down on that list. How could they even imagine their lives could change so much that Zach would prefer stay? Nobody! However, it was too late, he had to go, at least once.

The thing is, after the tapes, the bullies, the trial and everything that happened in Liberty City, Zach enlisted in the US Army, actually, he filled out a form insuring the he would join the army as soon as he turned 18. He only did not know he would fall in love for his best friend before that.

***

Everyone saw it coming! Zach and Alex started spending a lot of time together; at lunch, playing videogames or studying after school, and there were all those sessions of PT. Seemed like they had found refugee in each other to support everything. Along with that, if one night they were playing videogames at Alex’s and ended up making out on the brown-haired boy’s bed, no one was surprised, even Alex’s parents – if Alex’s mother opened the door and saw they kissing, we will never know.

From that night they started dating, and told their friends once at their table during lunch. They expected it already, and were really happy for the couple. Alex deserved to be happy, all of them deserved, but Alex had been through even more, and Zach was always there for him.

They were happy! Alex was having improvement. The doctor said that probably in less than a year he could forget his cane. His memory otherwise was still damaged, maybe he would never remember some things, but none of that mattered more. What he should remember was that his life had made sense.

Nevertheless, life is not always a bed of roses and one day, everything collapsed. Again. The unexpected letter came. Zach had been called by the Army. He had forgotten his enlistment, but it hasn’t forgotten him. He received a letter calling him to join a mission in Baghdad. Alex felt betrayed, he couldn’t believe the love of his life he lied to him. It costs lots of time and tears for Zach to explain.

“Alex, that was before you! My life didn’t make sense anymore. I had lost Hannah, I had lost my father, I had lost the ones I thought were my friends. I didn’t have anything else” Zach tried to explain. Alex was sitting on his bed with his back to Zach, he had been crying since his boyfriend told him about the letter.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alex screamed. “Am I not important enough to know about it? To know about your life?”

“Oh my God, Alex! Of course you are important. I mean, you’re the most important person in my life” The balck-haired boy seated and put his hand on Alex’s shoulder who tried to dodge, but accepted the touch. “It’s… It’s just I’ve forgotten my submission, it was almost a year ago, I thought they would never me call me”.

“What now?” Alex turned to Zach, puffed eyes and red cheeks.

“I have to go” Zach answered sadly not looking at Alex in the eyes. “I contacted them. To give up on the army, I have to complete a mission. I’m sorry, babe”.

“Leave” Alex said abruptly.

“What?” Zach asked confused.

“Leave, Zach”.

“What? Why?” The Asian boy couldn’t understand why his boyfriend was asking him to leave.

“It’s too much for me. Just leave me alone, Zach”.

“But…”

“Go. Now.” Alex said harshly.

“Ok, Alex. I’m sorry!” Zach stood up, grabbed his backpack and left the room looking one last time just to see Alex crying his eyes out. And he left crying for his lost. Again.

***

Next time Alex saw Zach, the black-haired boy was on his knee in the middle of the school corridor. He had a small red box in hand and as soon as Alex approached, he started his speech.

“Alex Standall, before you, my life had no sense. I thought I had the perfect life, with the best friends, as a school player, with lots of girls around me. And I realized it was nothing compared to the best moments I had with you. You taught me a lot, you made me a better version of me and I can’t think of my life without you anymore” Zach told looking Alex in the eyes. The brown-haired boy was stood up looking at Zach and letting his tears stream down his face as he listened to his boyfriend words. The school was silent, with everyone looking at the scene.  “I know life hasn’t treat you better, and for another time we are being tested, but our love is bigger than everything, Alex. I want you by my side at this moment, and all the moments after that… That’s why,” Zach opened the red box revealing a gold ring. Alex was shocked! “I’m asking you to marry me. Alex, will you marry me?” He asked.

“YES!” Alex screamed and ran up to hug Zach, who stood up fast enough to catch Alex in his embrace. “A million times yes! I love you”

“I love you too, babe! And I ever will. Sorry making you go through this, but I promise everything is gonna be ok” Zach said as he put the ring on Alex’s finger.

“I know, Zach. I’m sorry for asking you to leave. I know you have no choice, but I’ll wait for you”.

At this point everyone had their way and was just Zach and Alex in the corridor, happy, loved and engaged. They attended classes and after school went to Alex’s house to tell his parents the news. They were happy for them! Zach’s mother otherwise was not much of happy, but accepted anyway. That night they stayed at Zach’s, cuddling and planning the wedding. They didn’t have much time to left to planning, because Zach had to travel in less than 20 days.

***

The wedding was just 10 days after the proposal; it was a simple ceremony in the school field. They invited their friends to celebrate with them, they had music, food and were really happy. That night they went to a hotel room their parents rented for the night and Alex lost his virginity to Zach. They shared lots of sweat, tears and love. And from that day, they knew their lives had changed forever. Now they would share a house, a bed, a life.

***

20 days passed by quickly, and soon Zach had to board the fly and travel to Baghdad to his mission. He and his now husband were at the airport saying goodbye.

“Gonna miss you, Zachy!” Alex said sadly.

“Gonna miss you too, my love” Zach answered. “I’ll call you everyday”.

“You promise?”

“I promise!”

“Be careful” Alex hugged Zach.

“I’ll. I love you!” Zach said in Alex’s ear.

“I love you!” Alex started crying.

“Don’t cry, my love”.

“Go, Zach. You’re late. I’ll wait for you here in six months!”

“Bye, love! See you in six months”

They kissed. A long and loving kiss. Then, Zach was gone.

***

Today was the day, six months ago, the day Zach would come back. Alex was anxious, his husband – he was not used to the word husband – was coming back. His dad drove him to the airport one hour before the plane was planned to arrive. He knew Zach was good, because they had talked on Skype the night before and everything was good.

He waited at the gate and when he saw on the TV that the plane had arrived, his heart raced. Just a few more minutes and he would see Zach. And when he turned from the TV to the gate Alex saw him. Zach was carrying his backpack on one shoulder only, his hair was a little longer and an unshaved beard. He walked with a smile in his face as he had already saw Alex. Talking about Alex, as soon as he realized Zach was there he ran toward Zach and jumped on his husband lap, who caught him easily.

“You’re back! I missed you!” Alex said hugging Zach.

“I’m. And I don’t planning on leaving you soon” He hugged the brown-haired boy tighter.

“I don’t expect you to. I love you so much, Zach!”

“I love you more, my love. I missed your embrace, your face, your eyes and everything about you. Every day I would think of you and how much more I’d have to wait to be able to hug and kiss you”.

“Everything was too boring without you here. The house was too big, the bed was too cold. I was counting down from day one. Now, you’re here!” He said as he got down from Zach and they started walking toward the door.

“I’m here, and now we’re having the life we deserve!” Zach said taking Alex’s hand on his.

From that day, they started having then life they deserved from the beginning. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> Hope you liked it. <3


End file.
